Bad Day
by Jennifer Hyacinth
Summary: This is a songfic about a girl and her boyfriend Matt Hardy. (REVISED VERSION)


Bad Day   
  
**Author's Notes: OK, you know the basics, I don't own any of the WWF Wrestlers, they own themselves and Vince owns them I believe. LOL, anyway, the lyrics belong to Fuel and they're from their song "Bad Day" hence the title. OK, I'll stop blabbering now. **   
  
_Had a bad day again   
She said I would not understand   
She left a note and said I'm sorry I   
Had a bad day again_   
  
"Matt, you just don't get it do you? Just get out and get away from me!" Arlene screamed at her boyfriend Matt Hardy. She picked up some papers near her and threw them at him. He ducked out of the way.   
  
"Arlene, what's your problem?!? You've been acting really weird lately." Matt yelled back at her.   
  
"MY problem? MY PROBLEM?!? I don't have a problem! As a matter a fact, I do. You! You are my problem!" Arlene screeched at him as she threw more things around.   
  
"ME? What have I done to you? I have done EVERYTHING to make your life as perfect as possible! I have been completely selfless! Please Arlene…explain to me what I've done wrong." Matt said calming down a bit as he reached out and touched Arlene's face. For a moment, she seemed to be taking it easy. Just a suddenly as it came, the tranquility left. She slapped his hand away, and stalked off.   
  
_She spilled her coffee, broke her shoelace   
Smeared the lipstick on her face   
Slammed the door and said I'm sorry I   
Had a bad day again_   
  
She stormed into the room they shared and slammed the door so hard that the mirror on her dresser fell off and broke. She walked over and picked up the pieces, cutting herself in the process. She stifled a scream that turned into a whimper. She walked into the bathroom and ran cool water over her palm. She looked at the cut and it was just a small cut in the middle of her palm. It looked a lot worse than it really was. She wrapped a bandage around it and then went back into her room to clean the rest of the mess up carefully. She threw the shards away in the trashcan and then went and lay down on their bed. As she lay on her back, she stared up at the ceiling replaying the fight they just had. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of what she had said. She whispered an almost inaudible apology to Matt as she cried even harder.   
  
_And she swears there's nothing wrong   
I hear her playing the same old song   
She puts me off and puts me on_   
  
Right then, Matt knocked on the door and then opened the door softly. When she heard the door open, she quickly turned over onto her stomach. Matt walked over and sat next to her on the bed. He placed his hand on the small of her back and rubbed her back. She sighed as she her breathing slowed. He lay down next to her so that they were face to face. He kissed her on the nose.   
  
"Babe, please tell me what's wrong. I really want to know so that I can help you fix it. I'll do anything for you babe. Anything at all. Just tell me what's wrong." Matt said quietly. She looked into those deep brown, trusting eyes she had once been able to get lost in. She wished that she could just be held in his arms again and just get lost in those eyes. But she couldn't anymore. Nothing was the same, but everything was different. She faced the other way.   
  
"Nothing is wrong Matt. Just please leave me alone." Arlene whispered back.   
  
"Arlene, there has to be something wrong. Or else you wouldn't be acting like this. Please Arlene, It's breaking me up inside to see you hurting. Please…" Matt pleaded with her.   
  
_She said I would not understand   
Left a note and said I'm sorry I   
Had a bad day again_   
  
Arlene couldn't help it. She started sobbing when she heard Matt plead like that. She heard the tears forming in his throat. She couldn't bear to see him cry. She turned back over to face him. She reached over and put her hand on his cheek, which was freshly wet with tears. He reached up and took her hand into his and kissed it. He sat up and pulled her up with him. He pulled her into him as she wept harder. She shook from crying so hard. He rocked her back and forth as he tried to control his emotions in order to calm her down. He pet her short pixie haircut and rocked her like a baby. She pulled away from him and reached over to the dresser beside the bed. She reached inside the bottom drawer and rummaged through the drawer. She pulled out a folded up piece of white paper. She handed it to Matt and watched him as he opened it.   
  
**_Arlene,   
  
You know I love you right? You're my favorite little sister. Haha…you're my only little sister. Remember all hours we'd spend just hanging out in our tree house when we were kids? I'd practice my wrestling moves on you and in return I'd play Pretty Pretty Princess with you. Uh…don't tell anyone about that OK? Well, let's get to the real reason I wrote this letter. You know how much I loved Beth right? Well, she broke up with me. Said she wasn't ready for a commitment. She said she thought we were getting too serious too soon. Also she said that she had slept with my best friend out here in Seattle, Chris. I hate her Arlene, I really do. But I love her so much. I…I just don't see how I can live without her. She was my life, the reason I woke up in the morning. I thought we were going to get married. But now, all those dreams are gone. You're all I have left and you are 3000 miles away from me. I love you little sis, but I can't live without her. I just can't…I won't…by the time you get this letter I'll already be gone. Don't try calling the house…I won't be able to answer. I'll already be dead Arlene. Sis, I love you with all my heart. Don't think this is your fault, it's all hers. I LOVE YOU.  
  
Love,   
  
Arturo_**   
  
Matt looked up at Arlene with sorrow and sympathy on his face. She was sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn't speak, but Matt could feel the emotions in the air. He wanted to ask her if this was all true, because he just couldn't believe it, but he could see it in her eyes. This was all true. Arlene loved her brother and now he was gone. Matt used to be best friends with him, until he moved to Seattle to be with this Beth girl. Now Arturo was gone. He was really and truly gone. He had killed himself in the name of love. Matt couldn't believe it. He and Arlene had just talked to Arturo 3 days ago. Arturo was talking about the ring he had bought Beth, and how he was going to propose. But that would never happen now. 

Matt looked at Arlene and they looked at each other for a few moments. He closed his eyes and kissed her. She kissed him back. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how he felt the pain also, but how he'd be there for her. But he couldn't. He didn't want to admit to himself that his best friend was gone. But by the way he looked at her, he could tell she knew all that he was feeling. He wanted to just hold her and keep the world from hurting her. But he couldn't and now she was hurt more than she had ever been in her entire life. He started to remember how he and Arturo had practiced wrestling moves on Arlene when they were all kids. And how Arturo had given his blessing when Matt expressed his love for Arlene. Oh God! How was he supposed to let go of all those memories?   
  
"You know I love you more than life itself right Arlene? I wish I could protect you from stuff like this. I wish I could bring him back. But I'm still here and I love you." Matt said as he continued looking at her.   
  
"Yes, I know Matt. I love you too. I love you too..."


End file.
